Davros
Davros is one of the main antagonists in the Doctor Who television series, and is responsible for the creation of the Daleks, the single most recurring and dangerous of the Doctor's many enemies. Despite having been killed many times, he always returns leading some to believe he is immortal, which he has claimed to be. He was played by Michael Wisher in 1975, David Gooderson in 1979, Terry Molloy from 1984 to 1988 and in 2008 and 2015 by Julian Bleach. Personality Davros suffered from megalomania and narcissistic personality disorder, bordering on psychopathy and was an omnicidal maniac. However despite this he also possesses a sympathetic side born a child in a thousand year war on the planet Skaro against the Kaleds and the Thals and then being dangerously crippled, leaving him with barely any of his original self and witnessed his mother murder his father, sister and aunt beofre using her dead body as scientific research. As a child Davros was extremely determined and followed his dream to become a scientist despite all of his ancestors becoming a solider, while other people feared him, his mother was the only perosm who believed in him. Davros was a militaristic genius and the chief in charge of designing weaponry and gadgets for the Kaleds and then was able to build a life support for himself after he was wounded by a Thal bombardment. Even before his descent into madness, Davros was a clear-cut egomaniac, experimenting on living organisms and then teaching them to speak his name. After he did lose whatever remained of his sanity Davros' narcissistic tendencies became even more noticeable, believing that the Reality Bomb was the "apotheosis of {his) genius" and an entire empire of Daleks praising his name only fed his already superego. Davros showed a level of respect for the Fourth Doctor however this did not stop him from ignoring his pleas to make the Daleks a peaceful race. In a way what Davros considered to be a strength also proved to be a downfall, when he had just activated his creations, the Daleks they exterminated his assistant Nyder and then planned to make their creator a second victim, he pled for mercy only for the Daleks to have none. While in the past he had a sound mind, Davros is now an insane, depraved, megalomaniacal, zealous and twisted tyrant. Davros became even more malevolent and cruel, he was especially sadistic towards the Doctor and took great pleasure in psychologically tormenting the Tenth Doctor after he had abducted him and his companions aboard the Crucible, saying that he turned people into weapons and murderers. He truly believed that his Daleks were the pure species and believed that they should be the only thing allowed to live in the universe and in doing so created the Reality Bomb that would wipe out every other race in the universe. Davros was devoted towards the Dalek cause and as were they to him which was shown when they became an intergalactic power and then sought a way to revive their creator so that might offer a way out of the impasse of a war with the Movellans however when he was saved from his death at the Nightmare Child, the Daleks refused him as a leader and instead installed a Supreme Dalek as their commander but still did not exterminate him however when the detonation of the Reality Bomb failed to detonate, the Supreme Dalek came close to actually murdering him. Davros appeared to value his creations as his children even if he didn't treat them like it but he did revive the entire Empire using his own cells. The Doctor even commented that Davros has become the pet of the Daleks but despite this he still has some command over them and assisted the stealing of 27 planets to construct the bomb. Given the regeneration of the Eleventh Doctor Daleks have a newfound loyalty towards their creator. He can be exceedingly arrogant at times but he is still a fierce and cunning mind, he was also intelligent enough to imprison the Doctor when he had him aboard The Crucible because even a defenceless Time Lord was still a threat. Near his deathbed, Davros was able to trick the Doctor into allowing him to absorb his regenerative energy and use it to revitalise himself and the entire Empire. Davros remains fairly level-headed and calm through most of the series, he is able to carry a very hushed and somewhat gentle tone of voice however this only covered up his obvious derangement. When he either became enraged or excited his voice would rise to an extremely high pitch and reveal his obvious fury. He is a hypocrite as well, when the Crucible was in self-destruct mode, he named the Doctor "the Destroyer of Worlds." What's interesting is that Davros has seen to have died dozens of time which has led many people to believe that he was immortal however this proved false as he was seen on his deathbed by the Twelth Doctor. Davros is also extremely intelligent but can also be manipulated as Dalek Caan did while he was left blinded by sheer pride. History Origin Davros is a scientist from the planet Skaro whose people, the Kaleds, were engaged in a bitter thousand-year war of attrition with their enemies, the Thals. The conflict left him horribly scarred and crippled, with one functioning hand and one cybernetic eye mounted on his forehead to take the place of his real eyes and a self-designed mobile life-support chair which encloses the lower half of his body. As head of the Elite Scientific Division, Davros created to devise new military strategies in order to win the war yet realized that the overuse of nuclear and biological weapons is mutating his people. Artificially accelerating the process to examine the ultimate evolutionary end product, he created the beings that he would christen the Daleks. As a result, Davros's research was frown upon as he schemed to have the remaining Kaleds opposing him killed off. But Davros, finding his creations to be beyond his control, is shot by a Dalek and placed in suspended animation while buried in the underground of Skaro. As a young boy, Davros was surrounded by Handmines and shouted for help. The Twelfth Doctor attempted to help, but upon discovering who the boy was, he fled. However, the Doctor returned from the future and used a Dalek gun to kill the Handmines and took Davros to safety. First encounters with the Doctor The fourth incarnation of the Doctor, along with his companions Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan, was sent to Skaro by the Time Lord to negate the creation of the Daleks to avert a future time when Daleks would dominate the universe. However, the attempt failed as the Doctor eventually realized the consequences that would occur. Several years after being buried, Davros is sought by the Daleks to help them break a logical impasse in their war against the android Movellans. However, the Doctor destroys the Dalek groups and hands Davros over to be placed in cryogenic suspension to stand trial on Earth. Found guilty, he was placed in a space station prison for nine decades until he is freed by a small Dalek force aided by human mercenaries and Dalek duplicates. Vowing to get revenge on the Doctor, Davros learns that Daleks lost their war against the Movellans due to the development of a virus that specifically attacks Dalek tissue, and have awakened Davros to find a cure. Despite Lytton's reservations, Davros demands that he remain on the prison ship while working on the virus, as it may be necessary for him to be refrozen. However, feeling his creations to be too treacherous as he placed them and the humans under his control, Davros ultimately releasing the virus to kill off the Daleks with the intention to create a new and improved Dalek race. But the virus appeared to kill him, too, and the end appeared for him when the prison ship blew up. But it wasn't to be death for him... Dalek Civil War and Time War After eluding the Doctor's Fifth incarnation, Davros encounters the Sixth Doctor while he assumed the identity of the planet Necros's "The Great Healer" to create new white-colored Imperial Daleks from frozen bodies. Davros also created a clone of his head to serve as a decoy for assassins. However, the Daleks loyal to the Supreme Dalek learned of their creator's location and manage to take Davros to face judgement at Skaro for his actions against them. However, the Imperial Daleks followed with a civil war among the Daleks with Davros physically transplanted into a customised Dalek casing and calling himself Emperor of the Daleks. Fearing the Daleks' civil war, the Seventh Doctor tricks Davros into using the Time Lord artefact known as the Hand of Omega which makes Skaro's sun go supernova to wipe out Skaro and the Daleks. However, Davros entered his escape pod and escaped his destruction. Eventually, Daleks and the Time Lords led by Rassilon engaged in a mutually destructive Time War with Davros leading his creations before what was thought to be his died during the first year of the Time War, when his command ship was devoured by the Nightmare Child at the Gates of Elysium despite the Doctor's failed efforts to save him. Creation of the New Dalek Empire But in reality, though the event was time-locked to prevent temporal tempering, Davros was saved by Dalek Caan of the Cult of Skaro. Guided by the maddened Caan's gained prophetic visions, Davros created new Dalek race using most of his flesh. Though Davros talks about his "new empire", he is kept prisoner in the Crucible's Vault and used by the Daleks for his scientific knowledge as he instructs them to steal 27 planets, including Earth, and hide them in the Medusa Cascade, one second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Davros planned to detonate a "reality bomb", a wavelength transmitted by the stolen planets which cancels out the electrical field binding atoms, reducing the whole of creation to nothingness with only Crucible and its contains unaffected. Though the Tenth Doctor attempted to stop him, Davros breaks him by pointing out that he turned his companions into killers and caused countless deaths in the process. By that time, however, Davros finds himself betrayed by Caan, who realized the evilness of his race from seeing the entirety of time and his prophecies and influence to cause the Daleks' destruction with the Doctor's companion Donna Noble being infused with Time Lord DNA and the human Doctor clone created in the process. Though the Doctor attempted to save him, Davros furiously refuses the Doctor's offer to take him to safety while screaming his final words as the Crucible self-destructs: "Never forget, Doctor, you did this! I name you forever: You are the Destroyer of the Worlds!" Encounter with the Twelfth Doctor Davros survived the destruction and returned to Skaro and sometime later sent his servant, a snake-like creature called Colony Sarff to find the Doctor and bring him to him. Sarff failed to find the Doctor, but Davros told him that to find the Doctor, he should find his friends. Sarff, followed the Doctor's companion Clara Oswald and Missy to 12tg century Essex and found the Doctor and brought him, Clara and Missy to Skaro, where the Doctor was brought to Davros and Clara and Missy remained in their cell. They escaped but where caught and supposedly exterminated by the Daleks. Davros says that what the Doctor did to him, caused this to happen. The Doctor later removed Davros from his chair and fled the infirmary in it, but Sarff's snakes recapture him and return him to Davros. Back at the infirmary, Davros says he is glad that the Doctor saved Galifrey and looks at him with his actual eyes for the first time. Davros says that he wishes to see the sun rise one last time before death, so the Doctor places him next to a window. When Davros says that he can't open his eyes, the Doctor uses his regeneration energy to try and help, however when he touches the cables there, it is revealed to be a trap and that the cables where Sarff's snakes who drain the energy from the Doctor to improve the Daleks and make them stronger than ever before. Just then Missy arrives and frees the Doctor who reveals that he knew it was a trap and that the Daleks living in Skaro's sewers where affected by the regeneration energy and they come above land and attack and kill the other Daleks causing the city to collapse. Appearances Classic Series (1963-1989) The Fourth Doctor * Geneiss of the Daleks (1975) * Destiny of the Daleks (1979) The Fifth Doctor * Resurrection of the Daleks (1984) The Sixth Doctor * Revelation of the Daleks (1985) The Seventh Doctor * Remembrance of the Daleks (1988) New Series (2005-present) The Tenth Doctor * The Stolen Earth/Journey's End (2008) The Twelfth Doctor * The Magician's Apprentice/The Witch's Familiar (2015) Quotes Trivia *In continuing the Nazi themes with the Daleks, Davros could be compared to Josef Mengele in inhuman experiments for the sake of genetic perfection. Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:God Wannabe Category:Dictator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Complete Monster Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Traitor Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Monsters Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Leader Category:Bigger Bads Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Time-Travellers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Revived Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Dark Lord Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Hybrids Category:Superorganism Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Mad Doctor Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Nazis Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil from the past Category:Monarchs Category:Murderer Category:Sadomasochists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trap Master Category:Trickster Category:Parents Category:Lawful Evil Category:Scarred Villains Category:Outcast Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Big Bads